Messing With Flames
by 6Poppy
Summary: Hakufess:shorter,awesome, final piece!
1. Awaken the Dragon

**I had to put it as a lopsided trilogy for my sanity- no real explanation. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Legend of the Seeker, Confessors, or gars or grippers or basilisk. I own about ten OCs, the plot and... I think that's it. **

* * *

The air buzzed with screaming demons and battle cries. The earth thundered under their massive feet.

There were not many demons, about twenty and five rouge hunter demons in the trees as Lydia had promised.

Unfortunately for the fighting team of eleven, these demons were much larger than the previous. The seemed dumb in their size and stumbled around, but that was just from their fury. They were powerful A class demons, a fairly easy match if there were just _five_ of them. As much as Lydia was a concern, one life couldn't be the only focus so everyone sped off.

"Touya," Lydia called out in pain. He looked at her, uncertainly. "Go."

He nodded after a moment and followed with the new battle. Danika was the only one by Lydia's side.

"Damn them!" she cursed and lifted Lydia into her arms. She ran and deposited Lydia a few yards into the woods. She looked around suddenly.

"Don't worry about them, I have enough energy for that," Lydia's eyes rolled a little. Danika hated to leave her, but saw no other choice. As soon as the Mother Confessor ran out into the battle field, Kurama appeared by Lydia again. He put his rose whip down beside him. She watched it change back into the elegant red rose.

"Eat this, it'll help to ease the pain," he offered her a seed. She shook her head. "Lydia," his tone cut flatly.

"I don't want to swallow anything else and for a good reason."

"Understood."

"I thank you for the offer though."

"It's not an offer." It took her some time to look up at him.

He was glaring at her intensely, green eyes rather intimidating. She rolled her eyes ineffectively.

"Fine," she took it and swallowed it. She smiled at him for effect; she knew the seed wouldn't help her at all. He probably knew it too, but didn't say anything. He left suddenly, back into the fight.

Lydia saw her friends battling left and right. No one ever stayed in the same place for too long. The demons were consistent with their attacks. She looked wearily over to the horizontal rip. She eyed it for a minute. They were going to get worn out before the princes came and then there'd be trouble.

She held her face in her hands. She took deep breaths. She _had_ to get in there eventually. Sitting there didn't help anybody and it didn't help her conscious. She didn't care if she was the greatest casualty; it seemed her destiny to die in this fight. That way, she couldn't hurt anyone else… The noise seemed to grow louder in her head. She winced in pain.

"Owww," she moaned. A twig snapped to her left. She didn't look to see who it was, just thrust out her palm and electrocuted them. Good thing she did, it was one of the hunter demons.

Her head pounded. Her back was breaking under the invisible weight of fire coming from within her body. She was burning up.

"Don't any of you guys die on me," she whispered threateningly. She curled up on her side below the tree, clutching her sides, and closed her eyes.

Hiei had finally succeeded in cutting down two of the large nuisances. Yusuke and Kuwabara had decided to team up and work together. A pink portal appeared in the middle of all of the mess. No one payed attention to it, luckily.

A blue attired Yukina emerged from the glowing whole. She looked around and spotted Lydia. As fast as she could muster, she sprinted over to her. All the while, the fight raged on around her. She covered her head as rocks went flying from someone's blow.

One demon did catch site of her.

"No!" Hiei screamed and rushed ahead. He was too late and the demon tried to hit Yukina who had frozen in terror.

When the demon brought down his giant, hairy fist, a shield appeared and knocked him backwards into Hiei. Hiei had to cut the body mass in order to get out from under him. He looked over to Yukina who had again taken to running over to Lydia. He then remembered something Demetrie had told him.

"_I conducted a ward around her. As long as she is fighting with Lydia, she is absolutely safe."_

"Lydia!" she shouted. She made it to the fetal positioned girl.

"Lydia, come on," the young ice maiden pleaded, tears began to well in her eyes.

"Don't cry, Yukina. I'm not dead yet." Red eyes praised the pale green ones that looked back at her.

"I will be strong for you, Lydia. You're my friend, you're not going to die." She helped Lydia lie down flat on her stomach. "Your back right?" to make sure.

"Y-Yesss," came the shaky reply. The light emanated from Yukina's small hands and shined down on Lydia's back. Slowly, the pain seemed to ebb away, the burning finally cooling. Lydia let out an exasperated sigh and a laugh at once.

"Thank you."

Yukina only nodded, focused entirely on her work. _'If I just keep the light shining, that thing inside her, resistance they call it, will leave her alone.'_ The ice maiden also began to wonder if the resistance leaving Lydia was a good thing. In the long run, it was meant to help the made Mother Confessor.

The sky turned darker. The two glanced ahead at Hiei, to the far side of the deadly fracas.

He had torn off his bandages in frustration. His small, well toned body was surrounded by a black aura. His eyes burned into the beady eyes of his enemy. Both demons smirked at each other.

"DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!" he bellowed and the air swirled violently. The dragon leapt from his arm. As soon as the legendary creature came to life, Lydia shrieked in agony. Yukina screamed and fell back.

Something had smacked her, and it wasn't Lydia. She watched in horror as Lydia's body crawled with invisible things. She saw the wiggling of a snake under the folds of her white Confessor dress.

Genkai came over, battered and slightly bruised. She tore open Lydia's dress. "It's a good thing Lydia would never where this without having alternate clothes hidden under it." She tossed the white dress aside.

Lydia's hooked fingers were clawing at the ground around her.

Hiei's dragon roared and slammed into the demon that baited Hiei into using it. Lydia howled in the same raging scream. Genkai yanked up Lydia's black tank top and stared at the black shadow that was moving under her skin. Yukina shined her light on it and it disappeared.

"The resistance," Genkai looked over to the frightened Yukina. Neither really knew what to do.

The dragon of the darkness flame had just about over taken its enemy.

"Pleaaaase," Lydia begged, crying. "Make it stop!" she gasped and sat up suddenly.

She held her palm out to Genkai, it glowed with power. Her eyes, however, were looking past the master. Genkai ducked just in time for Lydia to kill another hunter demon with white fire.

"I've had enough," she growled at the dead body, clutching her stomach. She stood up, legs trembling horribly. She ignored the protests of Yukina. She walked out from the edge of the forest, black tank top with her hand under it, squeezing the skin to pinch away the dark abyss of pain welling inside her small frame.

She wore purple short shorts, had a light blue scarf tied around her ankle, bright orange socks, and her famous jazz shoes, untied. Her dark hair was mostly pulled back, but a lot of it hung around her face.

She expression was completely murderous. She glared at the demon who was all but finished by the dragon. Her voice snarled low on the first word.

"_Cut_- it- OUT!" she threw an orange and white ball of power at Hiei's opponent.

Hiei cut his own murderous eyes to her and stared in surprise.

Her body seemed broken and unstable, but she still stood tall and was able to use her energy to kill.

The dragon didn't like the interference. It turned on her in jealous fury and started after her.

"NO!" Hiei yelled, pulling it back.

"Really?" Lydia's eyebrows shot up at the dragon.

She lifted her hand again. The brilliant blue light that Kuwabara had met so many days ago appeared again. Hiei watched curiously. The dragon stopped and hovered over Lydia, seemingly studying this new technique. She brought her hand back then pushed it out into the dragon. It howled, covered in blue flames that sparked dangerously. After a moment the dragon disappeared. Hiei stared wide eyed at the woman who had defeated his toughest attack.

"No way!" he couldn't believe it. Lydia's mahogany nails glinted in the brief light. She turned slowly away from Hiei to the rip.

Three of the four from yesterday had walked out again. The man with the long black hair and dark purple clothing clapped. The black haired prince, Hayato, the eldest, stepped forward.

He held his arm out, almost to shake Lydia's hand from a distance. She glared at him, eyes narrowed, and glowing with hate.

She smiled to him and bowed. He acted accordingly. She laughed melodically and sighed. His orange eyes never left hers. They both raised their hands once more.

A violet stream of fire raced from his finger tips over to her. He lifted her off the ground. Hiei tried to cut down the wires that held her, but to no avail. It was like cutting through smoke, it always came back together again.

'_Don't you dare go after him.'_ Lydia's voice sounded in his head. He looked up at her.

'_Don't you dare expect me to stand here'_ he retorted in his usual cold sarcasm. He turned away to fight another demon.

While he was cutting through the brute, he reveled in how much pain she was in. He felt it all there in her head. In about three minutes, he knew, her body would give out.

Lydia focused on the power deep inside her. She tried to remember what Takashi had told her about fire demon nature.

She used her lighting confession energy along with the wizard's fire, coated the power inside her in a protective, electrical layer. She would need all the power in her body to get this man. Hayato was not the merciful brother, if he lived, she would not.

He was waiting for her to do something, while he squeezed the air from her lungs and applied pressure to her frail, human bones. Even her skin was starting to break open and bleed under his untouchable grip. She zeroed in on her power.

"Oh, Lydia?" a man's voice sang out. She opened her eyes. She looked over to Hayato. He pointed delicately over to Hiroshi who held Danika by his side.

"No!" Lydia gasped.

"Danika! Get away from him."

"Oh, believe me, she would if she could," Hayato laughed with a smile. His voice floated on the air, sending calming notions to his prisoner. Danika looked at her with a look of shame.

"Danika?"

The latter refused to say anything, only looked away.

"She's been with us for a while, Lydia," Hiroshi taunted. "She's helped us," his tone was creepy and his skeletal fingers stroked Danika's hair. He kept a bone crushing grasp on her left bicep.

"Lydia, I wanted to tell you!"

"Shut up!" Hiroshi slapped her hard across the face. Dark green bruises appeared where his fingers rapped her cheek bone.

"Tell me what?" Lydia urged in frantic panic.

"She told us where you were going to be."

"It's not true!"

"She doesn't want to tell her only friend that she betrayed her," Hayato frowned in mock sadness.

"Lydia's not Danika's only friend!" a girly voice trilled into the conversation very brusque.

"Ah, Sierra Mosely and Aftan Cartigan," Hayato spoke fondly. Aftan scrutinized him. "I know things, dear," he told her, tapping his temple with his other hand.

The girls' bows hung in their hands to the side.

"Please," Danika begged to them, shaking her head, telling them to leave the situation.

"It's too late for that," Takashi confirmed, nodding to Hayato.

Hiroshi smirked as Hayato threw with impossible speed, a long dagger into Aftan's ribs. Sierra screamed and fell, to her knees beside the confessor. Aftan coughed up blood and soon stilled. Sierra's tears fell fast, she got her bow and glared up at the men through tears.

"Do you want out of this game to?" Hayato asked, concerned. He snapped his fingers and Sierra vanished from sight.

Danika muffled her scream with her hand.

Lydia screamed loudly, "What have you done with her?"

"That's not your concern right now," Hayato turned his uncaring eyes and face back to her.

"You son a-"

"Lydia, we took Danika."

She snapped up to Takashi.

"No."

"Lydia, they did, I'm sorry. They put a tracking device on me. I didn't know until they got here and dissolved in my blood from where they put it."

"Years ago when you were seven," Takashi finished, grinning broadly. Lydia stared agape in shock.

Hiroshi took Danika's arms and held them behind her back, pulling her toward the rip.

"Lydia! I'm so sorry!"

"It was your blood they fed me," Lydia's tearful green eyes watched her friend, mouth quivering.

"I didn't want to tell you," Danika spoke, in much the same state, "I'm so sorry they've done this."

Lydia's mouth worked, her brows furrowed in disgust. "I should be apologizing to you! They took you from your home after they took me. No one else should have had to suffer anything the amount I did. They used the needles on you!" Lydia exclaimed.

Danika finally shed her tears, remembering the pain.

"Scars that will never leave her body," Takashi finished again in a bored tone. He waved a hand to Hiroshi who smiled horridly, placing a hand on Danika's waist to pull her closer.

"NOW!" Lydia screeched.

Danika spun around and confessed a wide eyed in surprise dirty blonde Hiroshi.

Takashi was at her side in an instant, crushing her throat in his large hand. The two glared hatefully at each other. She slowly raised her hand to his throat, her eyes filling over with the color red. Her body trembled. Takashi raised his eyebrows.

"If only Lydia learned this trick," he murmured to the now a severe threat Danika. "And if only you could stop me otherwise."

He transmitted his power into Danika's body. She gasped, veins icing over. Her concussive waves came out one by one, thunder clap after thunder clap. She'd worked hard to control the blasts of the confessions, so they wouldn't destroy everything in their wake. It was a miracle that she had held on to that much restraint while the color was slowly leaving her body.

At the same moment that Danika had grasped Hiroshi, Akio plunged from the woods into Hayato and Lydia finally released her power into the black haired prince's chest. The blast blew his heart out of his back, leaving a large, bloodied whole in his chest. He fell, lifeless while Akio beat him senselessly.

Danika uttered one last scream. A blinding red light filled the clearing and sky. Danika's eyes glossed over white and her pale body fell lifeless onto the ground.

"MY LOVE!" Akio cried and ran over to her fallen body.

Before he'd reached down to her a claw like hand dug into his stomach. Takashi ripped a large fleshy chunk of Akio's body from its frame and threw him down.

"DANIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Lydia screamed endlessly, her heart broken voice echoing everywhere. Everyone had stopped to see this moment happen.

Demons cheered. Friend's cried and hung their heads.

The last five A Class demons were blown apart by Yusuke's enraged spirit gun, Jin's furious tornado fist, Genkai's killer wave, and cut by Touya and Hiei's blood thirsty swords.

Kurama walked up to Lydia, who was on her knees, crying. Her body shook horribly, and tears cascaded down her face.

"NOOOOO!" she screamed. He fell to his knees and grabbed her too him. He held her while she screamed, hit him, and cried into his shoulder. He rocked them back and fourth, wishing with all his heart he could erase all that had happened just moments ago.

"AHHHHHHHH!" everyone else swarmed at Takashi at once.

The demon took his stance, happy to be part of this grand sport.

* * *

**Anybody expect this?**


	2. The Confession

"Shhh," Kurama tried to soothe the ballistic woman in his arms. She kept saying "never". She suddenly fell out of Kurama's arms and writhed in pain.

"It's the poison," she panted.

"I don't think that's the only case."

He turned her to the side and lifted her shirt. On her back and slowly painting itself on her skin, was a long, winding black dragon. Kurama gasped at the sight. _'So my assumptions were correct!'_

"Lydia, you possess the dragon of the darkness flame!"

"What?" she scoffed.

"That is the resistance you were born with… how strange…"

"She was born with the dragon?" Hiei appeared behind him.

"Look for yourself."

Hiei saw the dragon placing itself across Lydia's back. He looked at his own arm. The patterns were intricate and much the same, hers was longer though.

"How in the hell is someone born with that?" his harsh tone demanded to know.

"I have no earthly idea. It's marvelous really, and a curse it seems," Kurama commented on Lydia's behalf. She groaned in pain.

"I need to lean on something," she looked around. They let her crawl to a nearby rock. It was two feet away, and gave her a hard time making it there. She sat up against it and winced. "Ah!" she breathed, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Hiei, you're presence is killing me," she told him through gritted teeth, "get you and your dragon buddy away." She attempted to push him.

Kurama caught her, as the little contact between her and the other fire demon had teased her feebleness. "I'm surprised you can sit up, your body can not use power now can it?" She nodded her head once.

It took so much energy to move now that she had released all of her power on Hayato. Hiei traced the dragon on her back. She arched in pain for a moment then a curious look passed over her face. She looked at him.

"What?" he asked.

"That feels… good," she was confused.

"I guess the dragons sort of help each other," Kurama reasoned. Takashi's manic laugh reached their sensitive ears.

"No one can beat him," Lydia muttered.

"What?" Kurama leaned in closely to hear her better.

"You can't beat him," she repeated to her last green eyed friend. "He doesn't want to fight you anyway."

"You're certainly not going to fight him."

"Oh? And if I don't, how the hell are we going to _win_, Hiei?" He had nothing to say. "We can not lose this. Demetrie gave his life so we would be protected just a little longer before this broke loose," she waved a limp hand over the destroyed meadow where bodies lay haphazardly in many pieces and blood tinged the ground in a rusty brown and red mess. Yusuke ran up to the three.

"Hiroshi is battling Takashi," he panted, Touya and Kuwabara ran up behind him.

"Jin and Genkai are fighting with Hiroshi," Kuwabara informed them.

"Where's Yukina?" Hiei demanded to know, his red eyes bore into every pair of eyes that looked into him.

Kuwabara's face was serious when he said, "I got a portal from Koenma to take her back to Spirit World. This is no place for her to be."

Hiei looked away from Kuwabara, secretly glad that Yukina was not among the grotesque scene still in creation. They heard yells from the four fighting 45 yards away.

"Guys, I don't think we can beat this guy," Yusuke doubted, sounding defeated.

"I can."

"You can't be serious."

"Touya, you know it has to be me."

"Yes, I do," he knelt down beside her, "but you don't have any energy."

"I know… which is why you have to transfer to me." They looked at each other.

"Transfer our energy to you?" Kurama asked.

"How do we do that?"

"It's a rather simple concept, Kuwabara. A baby could do it."

"That may be so Hiei, but it can still be dangerous," Kurama reminded his friend.

"Hn," Hiei was uninterested in the facts.

"With Lydia as drained as she is, it's going to be hard on us all."

"Kurama? Hello? Yeah, how do we do this?"

"Haven't you ever seen Dragon Ball Z?" Lydia asked. They stared at her coldly through narrowed, unpleased eyes. "What? I'm sorry if I-"

"I have!" Kuwabara stated enthusiastically. He got the glares too. He shrugged and took a couple steps back.

"You just summon your energy like so," he began. He stooped down to Lydia.

"Do you have to say hocus pocus to?"

"Now's not the time for jokes Yusuke."

"Alakazam!" Yusuke pointed at the red head, clearly not in the mood for reprimands. Kuwabara touched Lydia's leg.

"You have to will her to have it," he explained, closing his eyes and humming.

Kurama raised his eyebrows. Hiei looked at Kuwabara like he was an idiot.

"What the hell?"

"Humming helps me concentrate Urameshi! Ummmm."

"Baka."

Kurama and Yusuke followed the other man's example. Touya held Lydia in his arms and transmitted it through her arms. She was glad to be able to rest her head on his shoulder. Hiei finally sighed and placed his hand on her knee. The power from him flowed into her intensely.

"Wow," she breathed.

All this energy was like warm water washing over her. It felt very good. She relaxed in Touya's arms. He buried his nose in her hair.

"I think we need to pull up now."

"Touya's right, at this rate our energy will be gone and we need enough for us to fend in case she falls," Kurama pulled away with the others.

"Hiei?"

"She's not strong enough yet."

"It's odd, your powers helped but Hiei's seem to help me a great deal more."

"Like species," Kurama nodded as if he expected it. Touya left with Yusuke and Kuwabara to go help the others. A dying yell had ushered from Hiroshi's lips as he fell dead to the ground.

"There goes Danika's last fan," Hiei sarcastically joked, "Uh…" he corrected when he saw Lydia's face twist again in heart break.

"Hiei you could be a little more conscientious."

"Hn," the shorty directed his attention back to Lydia's knee, where his hand laid on it glowing green. Kurama left to go aid the others after a moment passed.

"Hiei, you need to let go."

"You're not strong enough."

"You've already been surprised at my power." He looked up, confirming what she said. He shook his head.

"You could still use more energy."

"Hiei, I thank you very much, but if you put any more energy into my body you run the risk of dying."

He knew it was right, but he wasn't satisfied yet. He wouldn't waste energy on her to have it deplete in a few minutes and she be useless to everyone's survival again. The world was at stake to, and he cared this time around.

He gave a final push with his dragon arm and let go. She smiled up at him.

"I think I have just enough to take him down."

"Before the poison sets in again."

"Yes, Hiei."

He looked down, thinking this over. He looked back to the fight.

"Temporarily healthy is better than death," he decided with one eyebrow raised.

He helped her up. She stroked the dragon on his right arm a couple of times. Hiei felt his worry calm. She looked into his red eyes knowingly.

"Stop manipulating my dragon," he accused. She held her hands up.

"Okey dokey!" She turned and they walked over to the group.

Lydia gazed over Danika's body that had been kicked over to Aftan's. She looked around some more.

"… Where is it?" she started, panicking.

"Sierra disappeared," Hiei spoke softly.

"No… where's Hayato's body?"

Hiei furrowed his brows and looked around.

"Hiei, I blew his heart from his chest, where is his body?"

"Lydia, Lydia," he took her fisted hands and held them. "Cut it out, you're not helping anything. You said you killed him-"

"No body, not dead," she repeated over and over.

"Alright," Hiei was getting annoyed, "let's go," he pulled her along.

When they got closer, they heard the peculiar commotion going on with Takashi and their remaining group. They heard a very animal like cry. Genkai, Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Jin, and Touya were thrust out away from the group in a power ripple. That ripple succeeded in knocking Hiei off his feet and back several yards with everyone else. Lydia wasn't affected. She narrowed her eyes at Takashi.

"They keep hiding you!" he pointed angrily.

"So sorry to keep you waiting," she kicked a rock.

"Will you entertain me?"

"I've entertained you enough," she cut at him. He laughed.

"Those nights and mornings were quite satisfying," he rubbed his body.

Lydia scoffed, completely grossed out. "Nothing to be proud of," she gestured to his body.

"Plenty to break," he waved over her teasing. "Curious, you haven't seen my form."

She shook her head, _'Oh, no.'_ He laughed and nodded.

He suddenly grew much, much taller and very, very muscular. He was a lean man about six feet tall before, now he was a pro wrestler 16 feet tall. She backed off slightly. He sauntered forward, smiling the whole time. His nicely tan body was a yucky, murky yellow. His eyes bulged in his large head, his purple robes torn apart. _'Thank GOD for spandex'_ she noted at his navy blue shorts. His black hair stayed very much the same handsome style, but his face…

"Gawd, you're ugly," she grimaced up at him. His smile faded and he punched her. Her back cracked but she suddenly had the strength to push back.

"And your breath? Jeez, do you ever take care of that?" He shoved her away angrily.

She skid to a stop, expertly dodging anything that would have made her stumble.

"Well, you are what you eat," she shrugged and braced her self, "so I hear."

"DIE MY PET!" he grumbled and charged her. She disappeared.

"What?"

She jumped down from somewhere above and kicked him head long into the ground.

"You're speed is amazing," he allowed, picking himself off the ground. He licked at his busted fat lip. "As is your power." She looked at him, hand on hip, face definitely not amused.

"I knew you'd be the best."

"I failed."

"Yes… but you can do so much more than you think. When I take you back, we're going to have _so_ much fun," his huge brown eyes shined evilly.

"Hn," she half smiled before shooting an electrical current his way. He caught it and sent it back. She jumped up for it to pass her. He caught her before she touched back down. She struggled in his grip as he brought her to his face.

"You taste so good, you know." She squirmed and watched him carefully. She would have tried biting him, but even in her present position she couldn't bring herself to touch the nasty boiled covered papery skin.

All of a sudden he let go of her. She turned from where she landed on her hip. His left foot was caught by a rose whip. She looked for Kurama.

"Get out of the way!" he yelled at her. She moved quickly. Takashi fell.

"NO!"

"AH!" she gasped out when his claws grabbed her right ankle, pulling her back to him. She tried to crawl away. He scooped her up and began tossing her in the air. He hit her back up with a flick of his finger. He took a claw and hooked her.

"UGH!" she gasped and screamed. She had suddenly stopped flying and was being ripped open.

"This is an old wound, correct?" Takashi threw her to the side. Blood gushed from her wound. She held her left hand over it and stumbled weakly up to the rising creature.

He reached his grubby hand out for her. She used Danika's dagger to slice him open. He howled at the hand of his that had started burning up.

"Where did you get that?" he hissed. She smirked, clutching the glowing weapon to her chest.

"Ah," he laughed, "that's _my _knife."

She looked in disbelief at his hand that had started re-growing and fixing itself.

"I made it, so naturally… I can expel its power. It's made of my own, you know."

He picked her up by her neck. She stared up at him for a long time, making a tough decision.

"Take me," she whispered.

Kurama and Yusuke gasped.

"I'm yours," she hung her head, defeated.

"No!" Touya shouted.

"Yer not thinkin righ'!"

"Jin stay put." Genkai watched Lydia.

She took in how every bit of her spoke surrender but how her stance was firm and her muscles tense. Although the tenseness could have been from the pain, the old woman felt there was more to it than that.

Takashi transformed back into his old form. He looked at those alive with victory. He shrugged, "I win." He snapped his fingers and electrical wires bound them all tightly. Every time some one moved every one payed for it.

"Yusuke, the more you struggle, the more your friends get hurt."

"I'm going to let these get in my way again!"

"This isn't like Suzaku's attack dear boy. Every time the wires cut you for moving, they cut _everybody_." The Spirit Detective and his friends exchanged angry, scared, and sad glances.

"We lost, he has the Confessor," Genkai said with great emotion.

"Well said," Takashi praised.

"Now my dear, come home with me?"

"Fine," she spat.

Takashi grabbed her hair and snapped her head up. The look she gave him startled him, but he didn't show it. He forcefully brought his lips on hers. He kissed her for a moment, not noticing what she was going to do but expecting it suspiciously. He stopped suddenly and smiled. She had her hand on his throat.

"You know, that won't work on me. Might as well try out your darkness flame, I've been _dying_ to see it. I mean, who is ever born with such _power_!" he enthused. She closed her eyes and focused on the energy of the Confessors. She prayed the blast wouldn't destroy everything like it did the last time she'd used it.

She thought of the times her mother held her when she had nightmares, when her father would take her to town to see the magician. She thought of her happiness when Demetrie took her in, the friendships she'd found when these spirit detectives accepted her even after she nearly destroyed Kuwabara's life by making him her servant. She thought of the kiss Touya and she had shared, how long he had truly cared for her. She thought of Danika, how she had been tortured and still loved her for who she was even after all that had happened in the past.

She focused on everything these people had done for her, at the same time, realizing how much she'd needed it and enjoyed herself.

It was like Touya had said, a vacation from her fears, until the past few days at least.

"Lydia, I told you. You can't beat me with this _love_. That's why you don't scare me."

Her eyes snapped open, false green and blood shot. The wind had stopped in that brief moment and the worlds had gone silent.

"You should know not to lie to a Confessor."

Her voice rang out harshly and Takashi's eyes widened. He just barely lifted his arms in protest when his eyes filled over solid black and he fell to the ground before her. Lydia's eyes had turned black in that moment as well. The anti revolutionaries around her stared in horror, shock, and awe at the appearance change. Lydia's black dragon wriggled on her back. They could see its head turning over the top of her tank top on her back, fully awakened. Everything seemed to be sucked in towards Lydia. The trees leaned toward the Mother Confessor and her victim.

"Brace yourselves," Genkai commanded as one by one they were released from their bonds.

A spherical wrinkle in the air appeared as a ring around Lydia and Takashi, whose eyes had started going back to their original colors. The band of the ring grew in midair about two feet thick and a half foot tall.

"Holy shit," Yusuke stated.

"Be ready," Kurama warned.

"Be prepared to fly into oblivion," Hiei added.

"Maybe we should get out of here," Kuwabara suggested in a high voice, barely being able to move his feet.

The ring moved and then started expanding towards them. The silence was dense and everything stopped moving once more.

"GET READY!" Genkai yelled.

A deafening thunder clap rocked the ground, shook the air, and sounded above, around, and under them. Air rushed past them, trying to take them off their feet. No one could see it yet, but Kurama had the tree roots strap their feet to the ground and their bodies to trees so they pretty much stayed put. It was a huge concussion wave and their ears rang, popped, and buzzed when it was over. They looked at each other.

"CAN YOUGUYS HERE ME?" Kuwabara wondered.

They all screamed and covered their ears.

"Oh, sorry guys. Owwww!" Kuwabara apologized then held his pounding head in his large, clumsy hands.

Takashi fell to the ground in front of Lydia.

She looked back at them with a smile.

"I did it."

* * *

**Review pease :D**


	3. Rest My Angel

They all smiled broadly.

"We've done it! The revolution is stopped! It's over!"

"It was so hard!"

"We did it, guys!"

"Lydia didn't even kill everything," Hiei smiled once.

She returned the smile brightly. A wave of fatigue swept over to her.

She walked over to one of the trees and sat down against it. She wiped away the sweat that formed on her forehead with the back of her hand. She felt cold arms on her shoulders. She sighed.

"Thanks."

"You're burning up again."

"The fever must have back, huh?" Yusuke put a leg up on the side of the tree, his back to the tree as well. He looked down over her protectively.

"We'll take care of you," Kuwabara nodded.

"Thank you," she smiled wearily. Her eye lids fluttered, "Thank you all so very mu-" she didn't get the word out before her head fell back into Touya's arms.

"She's breathing too heavily."

"Lydia? Can you sit up?"

She tried very hard to open her eyes and look at Kurama. She barely succeeded. She took in his red hair before taking in his green eyes.

"I don thin she can, 'urama," Jin hovered over her with his own mop of red hair and large blue eyes.

"Danika," Lydia murmured, putting a hand to her head.

"Is alive."

"What?" she shot up, eyes wide.

"Amazing recovery."

"Yusuke- anyway. Yes Lydia, I examined her, she is alive."

Lydia looked over the fox demon's shoulder to the seemingly inanimate body of her friend. It looked more than inanimate, the woman's appearance spelled out lifeless in big letters. It hurt Lydia's heart to see this.

"What are you talking about?" she sat back disappointed.

"Lydia, Danika _is _alive."

"She's pale! Bloodless!"

"That's why she's gone into a coma."

Lydia sighed heavily, covering her face in her hands. She reached for Touya's hand. He gladly gave it to her.

Touya brought his face closer to her back. He watched it closely, so close he was breathing on her.

"Touya?"

"Something's not right. I'm not familiar with the darkness flame, but this isn't right."

Hiei and Kurama came over to see. Touya pulled her tank down a ways to show the dragon was writhing.

"He isn't settling down," Lydia's face went white.

"Pardon?" Yusuke came to look at her in the face.

"The dragon," she breathed, new tears in her eyes and a sad expression, "he's scared."

Just then she screamed in pain. The dragon moved all over her body, leaving her back and traveling in its strange shadow form.

Takeshi screamed from where he lay.

"What's up with him?"

"Yeah, doesn't he love you and would do anything for you?"

"Takashi was too horrible a man," she shook her head quickly, rocking in horrid pain yet again.

"So love doesn't conquer all."

"Wrong, Hiei! Takashi is so filled with evil and hate that the Confessor's touch is killing him!"

Hiei stared at her. "It can kill?"

"Well, if she commanded him to kill himself, I bet he would."

"That's not it this go around. I don't have to do anything. He will writhe in agony for hours until he finally dies. THAT... is what happens to the _darkest_ souls," Lydia spoke in detached tone.

"Lydia!" Takashi rasped. His body contorted, breaking under the love spell, and came forward. "Please don't make me tell the truth."

"I don't even want to _talk _to you."

"I can help you."

She looked up, disbelieving. She crawled over to him. He put his hand to her forehead. She gasped and held an arm out to stop her crash to the ground.

"Hey!"

"Don't go near them," Genkai held them back.

Takashi soon lowered his hand. Lydia looked back at him, dizzy, and very tired. She gagged.

"Now the dragon can be released my darling love."

Takashi closed his eyes for the last time and died.

"The dragon is killing her," Genkai told them. Lydia coughed up blood.

"He's scared because he can't live inside me with the poison. It's hurting him to."

"So get him the hell out of you and leave him in the dark!"

"It's not that simple Yusuke. The dragon is a part of me, I have to be his host for as long as we live." She coughed up more blood, choking. Kurama came forward and patted her back. Hiei held her hair out of the way. She fell to the ground on her back, blood streaming out the corner of her mouth.

Her face was pale, and she looked peacefully up at the now starry sky. She smiled.

"You couldn't see the stars before," she relayed her thoughts so they wouldn't think she was crazy. Her body jerked and she shrieked.

"You'd think she was having a baby or something," Yusuke was looking intently to his dying friend.

"Maybe if the dragon left she'd get better?"

"Impossible, Kuwabara. The poison was already killing her. Having the dragon inside her makes the process of the coming death arrive faster."

"Genkai can't you do something?"

"I wish I could," she spoke again, shaking her gray head.

"It needs to come out!" Lydia gasped. She was having an extremely difficult time breathing. The fire that engulfed her spine grew hotter, scorching her insides. The poison was dark purple, bubbling out with her blood through her bloodied mouth. Her throat was especially sore.

"There's only one way to get him out. For you, Hiei, it's baiting with energy. For me, it's self sacrifice."

She touched his sword.

"I need you to stab my hand."

"I'm not going to put a whole in _your_ hand."

"Then just bash it with the scabbard," she pleaded.

His crimson eyes showed nothing when he unhitched the scabbard from his side. She spread her fingers wide, left palm up. She nodded. He slammed it down. She screamed.

The bones in her hand cracked as they shattered to pieces under her skin. As the skin finally broke a little around the wooded scabbard and a large, red, purple, and black bruise formed, a black smoke started to escape her body.

Lydia's voice was hoarse and she gasped at the pain palpitating in her hand and through her arm.

The black shadow of her dragon slowly slinked out of her broken skin. She grabbed the smoke.

Every one gasped. Smoke had no defined shape, it wasn't a solid structure. She shouldn't have been able to grab it. Kurama swatted at his and his hand just went through it.

Lydia hollered now in pain. She pulled the black mass out from her body. With a final blast of energy, she blasted the dragon out of her body. Its true dragon form came to view and it raced away into the darkness of the trees with a loud growl.

Lydia's eyes rolled back into her head. Her head shook a little as she nodded away. She couldn't focus on anything. She didn't feel it when Kurama picked her up to carry her to the hospital.

* * *

The hospital room was an eerie silver blue. The moonlight shone through the blinds, casting stripes around most of the room.

No one spoke.

Lydia seemed to be out cold.

Every now and then though, she let out an ear piercing, heart wrenching scream of pain. She seemed to be remembering the nightmares of her life as part of the poison's effect on her body.

They could hear the dragon that lived within her growling lowly through the door.

Her small, soft form lay limp in the white hospital bed. The moonlight made her face appeared pallid with dark circles on her cheeks.

She was really just flushed in the face from the burning fever.

Kurama had been told, as the doctors were all busy with other patients, to dress her new yet familiar side wound. He pulled the white sheets back and took her right hand off her side where she'd been holding it.

As soon as the fresh blood was revealed to the air the shadow from under the door, the dragon, slithered in a flew over to her side.

Lydia's eyes opened.

"No you don't," she muttered and blasted it. Well, tried to blast it. The glow faded from her hand and didn't do anything. She gave a defeated sigh and the darkness flame rushed back into her body. She stood more awake then.

"He makes you stronger," Kurama commented.

"Maybe a little too strong," Yusuke whispered, getting off his stool and coming to the foot of the bed.

Lydia had begun shaking, much like Danika had been. They could see she was trying to get a hold of herself.

"I feel threatened all of a sudden."

"What is it Lydia? Do you feel safe?"

She looked out the window, jaw quivering angrily. "No." With a groan she threw her head back as her body really took on the shaking.

"She's heading into a blood rage," Boton spoke fearfully.

"Blood rage?"

"Every one leave the room," Koenma came through the opening door. His ogre was off to the side, being sure no one else tried to come into the only dark room of the hospital. They had needed a dark room on Lydia's behalf.

"We're not leavin the gel," Jin told the toddler slowly.

"If you don't, she will confess you all right here. No touch needed, kablam."

They looked at each other with wide eyes.

"No!"

They turned to Lydia.

She was shaking violently, thrashing under the covers. Her pale green eyes stared at Koenma. He looked back at her, in a silent conversation.

"I won't let me," she told him in defiance. "UUUUUGH!"

"What the hell?" Yusuke jumped back from the bed with Kurama.

Lydia's green eyes started turning a deep, blood red.

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhh," her mouth moaned under the pain and transformation. All eyes were on her.

She began howling again, her eyes filled with the color of blood, confession aura swirling black and purple around her.

"Stay back," Koenma pressed the importance of safety to the people in the room. He stared uncertainly at the blood raged Mother Confessor.

White fire erupted from her hands and her eyes turned a bright green. No sooner had that disturbing seen come to play had she passed out, completely unconscious.

"That was weird," Yusuke was shaken up. Boton quivered beside him, crying.

"That poor girl."

"Calm down Boton. Put on her favorite song as she sleeps."

"I thought Confessors only went into that rage when the were frightened for someone's life or something likewise. That's what Danika Falls did back in the second wave," Hiei asked the prince of Spirit World as the piano came on quietly through the Spirit World speakers on the desk beside the bed.

"I think she did feel threatened. I'm not sure what… it could have been in her head. She has a lot of power and blood in her, more blood types than I can document. I can't imagine what that was about without linking it simply to the fact that she's been scared for a long time. Ever since her father died when she turned seven, she's lived in fear."

"Her father died on her birthday?"

"Sadly, yes," the pacifier bobbed in Koenma's mouth while he spoke, looking up to Touya.

"She never told me."

"She's never told any one. She's a guarded soul."

They all looked over Lydia. She seemed relaxed, but not at the same time. Her shoulders were still buckled like she was stressed out.

"How old is she, anyway?" Yusuke wondered softly, taking his hands away from his face.

"Sixteen."

"For ten years," Kurama breathed, looking at the girl with a highly upset expression of care.

"Ten long years. Let's hope this music calms her while she 'sleeps'."

"What song is this?"

"River Flows In You, by Yiruma."

"She let me listen to the ultra mix of that once," Genkai smiled at the girl. She remembered not being interested in listening to it. Lydia had danced circles around her, forcing her to enjoy it in some aspect, whether it be the music or her ridiculousness.

They were quite for a long moment.

"Lydia Faucet needs to rest."

Just then, an explosion blew off the windowed wall to the room in the hospital. The blinding light illuminated everything and no one was conscious after the flying debris hit them.

* * *

**SURPRISE!!! Who is it?**


	4. Hidden Dragon

**Review lovelies! It took me forever to figure out how to continue with these ideas :P**

* * *

Lydia moaned. She moved lethargically. Lactic acid prohibited movement. She felt her side. It was wet and sticky.

"Damn," she whispered.

She opened her eyes.

She tried to open her eyes again.

Why couldn't she see anything?

A light was cut on in front of her. She hid her head in her arm, groaning at the golden spots she was seeing behind her eyelids.

So she had her eyes open, it was just dark… where was she?

She looked up with watery eyes. In the light a person hung on the wall. She herself, was curled up 15 feet away in the darkest corner of the other wall.

His dark head nodded a little and he moaned. He lifted his head, left eye swollen shut and blood caked over it.

"Hiei?" she called over.

His body jerked.

"Yeah, it's me," he sounded extremely unhappy, and in hurting.

She picked herself gingerly off the ground. She slowly limped her way over to the other wall. She held the whole in her side with her right hand.

"What is this?" she looked him over. His arms, legs, and waist were strapped to the wall with leather straps. His white tank top was tattered, his skin was bruised and burned.

"A torture chamber," he spat blood onto the floor. She took some time to look around.

"We're in an oubliette," she murmured.

"And that is…?"

"A dungeon where the lucky are forgotten."

"Then we are, soooo _not_ lucky," he laughed.

She spotted his cloak on the floor. She picked it up and dabbed at his eye.

"Hey, do you mind? That's my cloak. I don't feel like getting it dirty. Damn it- be careful that hurts!"

"Just shut up, you want to see don't you?" she asked him. Once she had cleared away the excess crust and liquid, his blood smeared eyelid opened and both crimson eyes looked at her. She smiled.

"How sweet."

She turned around at the cold voice.

A woman appeared in the darkness. She had a funny looking stick in her hand.

"Lydia, get back into the shadows."

"He's right, you should've stayed where the dragon can aid you."

"You're underestimating the dragon. It only _elects_ to stay in dark areas."

The woman laughed a nice laugh. She waved the stick in the air at them.

"You're funny," she mused, covering her mouth and laughing again.

"No, way…"

"What is it Lydia?" Hiei whispered by her ear. She'd backed up into him at her discovery.

"She's a Mord-Sith."

The woman put her hand down and nodded.

"Yes I am. I was going to save you for another hour, but since you're awake now…" she pressed the stick into Lydia's stomach.

The screams of a thousand burning people issued from the stick at contact. Lydia cried out and fell to the floor below Hiei's feet.

"That was harsh, was it not?" the Mord-Bitch asked Hiei. She looked him over.

"Which shall I torment this time…" she clicked her tongue, deciding. Lydia rolled over and pushed herself up. The mord-sith put her weapon into Hiei's thigh. He scowled at her, refusing to yell.

"Good boy," she told him like he was a dog. She slapped his face and gleefully turned back to Lydia.

"Aw, come on," she put her hands on her hips, annoyed, "You couldn't stay down?"

She chastised Lydia while she stood up again, leaning heavily to the right.

"Then again, it's nice when they keep it coming, welcoming the Agiel," she waved the brown stick. The red orange leather uniform she wore crinkled when she walked over to Lydia.

"Why do you wear orange instead of red?"

The assassin woman picked Lydia up by her dark hair and pushed the Agiel into her again.

"Because my new master, Hayato, bid me so. My home isn't the _D'Hara _Midlands any more."

She threw Lydia down into the corner. Lydia's conscious was ebbing away. Her foot kicked something metal. She looked and saw Hiei's katana. _'Why would they leave a weapon in the chamber of prisoners?'_ She picked up the katana, and drew it readily.

The mord-sith turned around.

"So you found it, I forgot where I put it after I cut his head open."

Lydia pinned the mord-sith's foot to the dirt ground and hobbled over to Hiei.

"You were right, he wasn't dead."

Lydia unfastened Hiei's left foot from the wall. She reached up to un-restrict his left hand when she fell into him.

"Sorry," she breathed. She pulled off of him and the mord-sith pushed her back again. This time Hiei's head cracked against the wall.

"Ow!" he yelled. The mord-sith laughed.

Then she shoved the katana into Lydia's side. It came out the other end of her body. Hiei's eyes widened and he gasped.

Blood began to flood everywhere from Lydia's stab wounds, she choked on it. The mord-sith smiled.

"Now tell your boyfriend you love him, because neither of you are going to live through this," she sneered with a sadistic grin.

Lydia looked into Hiei's eyes. His face was emotionless, but his eyes displayed his pain and sadness over watching her die. She leaned on him for support. She hopped to the side a bit. The mord-sith got closer to her, ready to press the Agiel into the base of her neck.

Lydia held Hiei's neck in her hands. She put a little power into the dark burn below his jaw. He nodded in thanks. It helped to be able to move his head painlessly.

"You're a cute one," the mord-sith told her, she pulled her arm back and dove in for the kill.

Lydia whirled around as the Agiel touched her bruised skin. She grabbed the off guard woman's throat and a thunder clap sounded. The mord-sith screamed in agony, black, depthless eyes shining with tears. Lydia dropped her to the ground, the Agiel falling away with her. The screams of the Agiel ceased and Lydia stared down, repowered and more awake from draining the Agiel of its power. She bent down, picking it up, and twirled it a moment.

"This will prove useful, it'll never run out," Lydia explained curtly, handing the device to Hiei's free hand.

She unbuckled him and let him fall to the ground. He slowly stood up again. He reached down and snatched up his katana, scabbard and cloak. The katana, he resheethed and hooked in his belt. The cloak, he grimaced at and held out to Lydia.

"You'd want something to put on when we get up to the cold jail room."

She looked down, she hadn't realized the bandages were the only thing covering her upper body. She gratefully took the clothing and pulled it on. It fit her well, since she and Hiei were almost the same size.

He nodded and pulled her over to the door.

She shot it down with lightening and they stalked up the stairs.

"They're all unconscious in the jail, last time I heard… which was yesterday."

She said nothing, only blew down the next door with white hot fire.


	5. Total Eclipse of the Heart

**This is the last actual chapter, there will be an epilogue that should be short so no worries. It's been fabulous writing this story. **

**I do use a couple songs in here- **

**Boten Anna- Bass Hunter Said It All- Take That Already Gone- Crossfade**

**And "Desvidana" is goodbye in Russian. Anastasia all the way. **

* * *

The cell room was easy to break into.

Hiei and Lydia gathered the bodies of their friends and brought them to the medical station to the right of the jail room. After searching through sharp medical tools, poisons, and torture devices the found a few healing potions. They revived their members quickly. Boton received word from Koenma.

The centuries old toddler prince had used the spirit energy in his pacifier to be undetected while smoke grabbed each of them and pulled them from the hospital building on the 208th floor.

Lydia did her best to place a ward around Boton. She wasn't as strong as a true wizard, but her spell would work temporarily.

"You couldn't use it before," Kurama noted.

"Shota gave me the knowledge in her 'special' way."

"It's saved us so far."

"No," she corrected Kuwabara, "our strength and alliance has saved us so far. Hayato took us, where is he?"

"We don't know," Genkai shuddered.

"He's a disgusting man."

"Those horrible orange eyes," Boton squeaked.

"Those creepy Toguru loving smoke hands," Kuwabara trembled, ruffling his orange hair.

"Now this bastard BETTER die," Yusuke put the ice pack down, "We're not having a repeat of Toguru's freakitude."

"Agreed!" Jin thrust his fist it the air, unsettling the air for a moment.

"Dude, you weren't there."

"What's that?" Hiei turned to the door alert and annoyed, dropping his voice. They gathered themselves and walked into the main room of the castle.

"It's amazing. I'd love to stay here if it wasn't owned by a sadistic-"

"Royal Prince!" Hayato's voice cut off Kuwabara.

"That damn jerk!" Kuwabara yelled, looking up at the balcony where Hayato stood.

He was leaning on the rail with his yellow jacket and orange shirt. The pants he wore were white. He was a tall, thin man. He smiled down at them with pointy teeth.

"We're not here to play," Lydia called. Hayato Kumori sighed and stood up.

"I guess not," he jumped gracefully down to the floor.

"That's no short drop," Kuwabara whispered to Kurama.

"Let's play," Hayato's eyes had an interesting glint. He lifted his arms and shadows crawled up the walls.

"Oh, crap!" Kuwabara took a step back.

The shadows jumped off the high walls and landed as solid, black clothed people.

"The assassins," Lydia stared. "You killed my father and kidnapped me from my HOME!" she charged furiously.

"You were mean to my friend!" Kuwabara rushed in with his yellow spirit sword.

Not another moment was wasted standing still. Every one took off to battle. Lydia, went straight for Hayato. He stood tall, arms on his hips. He started laughing, even hid his smile with a hand while he chuckled.

"Why are you laughing?" she ordered him to tell her. He pointed down.

She didn't look at first, but it was too late when she fell through the trap door in the black and white checkered marble floor and into black water. The door closed above her. She looked around.

She couldn't see anything. She only heard the sounds. The sounds of creatures, hungry, growling, hissing as they got closer.

She felt something swim past her. She spun around in the water. She lifted a hand and set it aflame. She peered out.

All of a sudden, a black, slimy, gripper jumped and landed on her chest. She heard it sucking, felt its vampire teeth sink into her flesh and begin sucking the blood from her body. She grabbed it with her flaming hand. The gripper shriveled and fell away into the water. If she ran out of energy they would kill her.

Grippers were impossible to get off without burning them or cutting off whatever they were latched on to.

She heard the hissing, more of them, closing in.

"Shit!" she ducked under water and swam down.

She heard something fall into the water and she was yanked out. She landed on a hard surface. Moonlight shown through the water hole of the well she had been dropped into.

"I'm in… the ground water. That's unsanitary."

She looked around for what pulled her out. A creature with wings appeared before her. She felt one of its blood flies on her neck. She crab walked backwards.

"Oh, God," the short tailed gar came forward, "Oh, _God _no!" she turned to spring up and run.

Its talon equiped hand caught her and held her up. She kicked its face. It got really pissed off and threw her into the wall.

"Awwww," she complained, "that one really hurt."

It flew forward. She dodged, it hit the wall and shook its head. She noticed a small tunnel out of the well. There was a small lever down at the end of the tunnel where more moonlight was shining through.

She smacked the blood fly on her neck. It didn't matter if the gar new one of its blood flies had found a host for it to feed on, it already had her.

She threw lightning into the gars ugly yellow, beady eyes. It howled, enraged, clawing at its face. She made a mad dash for the tunnel. Because the ground was wet, her feet hadn't made a sound. Once she hit the tunnel, her pattering feet echoed loudly.

The gar stopped its swaying in pity routine and darted after her. The tunnel shook with its big body pounding on the loud floor. She dove into the small circular room that the tunnel escaped in. She pulled hard on the lever.

The gar poked his head out and screeched at her. Its mouth was very wide and black. Its pointy tongue snaked out to her. The bars came crashing down onto its right wing. It stumbled back, looking at the missing appendage. He howled.

"Ah!" Lydia clapped her ears.

The echo of the scream was high definition. It rattled the bars that the lever had helpfully imprisoned it with. Lydia got up and left the room through the other tunnel in fear of the gar eventually breaking free of the rusted metal.

The tunnel brought her out into an unfamiliar room. There was a lit fire place, and a dead body on a table. She wrinkled her nose at the dead, naked body. He was no one she knew, but his still opened eyes watched her and his stench was the foulest.

She sped to the first door she found and ran up what she expected were servant stairs. She opened the door and saw the balcony. She ran and almost flipped over it before she caught herself.

Many assassins were down, bloodied worse than she was. Hiei was cutting madly into his opponents. They seemed to just keep coming.

Kuwabara was barely hanging on. Kurama and Touya were working together, bringing down three at once. Genkai was taking on five. These guys really were amazing.

Boton was watching the scene with wide eyes from a far corner, scared beyond screams. There were 13 dead bodies around her.

Jin and Yusuke were having the time of their lives. Jin, angry for once, helped to fuel Yusuke's anger and beat the crap out of anything that crossed their path.

Hayato looked up at her, she looked back at him. He raised his hands.

All of her friends were lifted off their feet, even Boton.

He raised them high, then sent them plummeting into the ground.

Boton never got up, Genkai had a hard time, Yusuke was pissed, and every one else was already back on their feet. Hayato laughed a crazy, high pitched squeal and tossed a dagger into Yusuke's side. He fell on his knees for a moment holding the knife.

"COME ON LYDIA!" he hollered up at her. "WE CAN'T DO THIS ON OUR OWN!"

"THEY KEEP COMING!" Kuwabara chimed in, exhausted.

"There's too many," Genkai held her side, stumbling out of the whole her body had put in the floor.

"We can't," Kurama added.

Lydia started down the stairs. Bodies flew about her as Yusuke ran around slamming a fist into every hidden, black face.

"_Då kom den dagen jag inte trodde fanns_..." she walked faster down the steps.

Kurama was hit in the back with a large staff. He was surrounded by a white light, transforming into Youko. _  
_

"_Den satte verkligen kanalen ur balans_." She stepped onto the floor and headed toward Hayato.

"We've had enough," she told him, somehow avoiding everything that was coming at her and flying past her. "They've had enough, they're breaking."

Hayato watched her, bored.

"Your revolution will fail," she stopped a few feet in front of him.

"I don't think so," he denied. He hit her with yellow barbed wire. They cut through her skin, through Hiei's cloak. They frayed her bandages.

"You know your mother," Hayato started abruptly, pacing. "She begged for your father to return. She tried to kill herself after we took you, did you know that?"

Lydia didn't move, or change. Youko Kurama appeared behind her.

"She was pregnant when you killed her."

"Liar."

"Nope!" he laughed with joy. He clapped his hands like he was nervous. He crouched down with a hand to his chin.

"She was… because I made her so," he smiled up at the livid teenager.

"How could you possibly bring me lower," she scoffed, mouth twisting into a horribly wicked smile.

"Your friends will all die here, tonight," Hayato vowed, serious. "Even if you come with me-"

"What could you possibly want from me? Can't you see I'm already gone!"

"Not quite." She stepped back from his wicked smile. He made an electric, smoke, stake. It shined dangerously, fatally. He threw it at her.

"NO!" Touya screamed. He jumped in front of her.

She stumbled back several steps as the stake hit him full on in the abdomen. It cut clean through him, burning his body with electricity and bleeding him dry. Her eyes spilled over and her cheeks got very wet.

"No," she cried.

She used her energy to hold the ice shards that Touya had made to hit Hayato before they disappeared like Touya's life.

"Last words?" Hayato raised his black eyebrows at her.

Wind surrounded her, black smoke billowed around her as her arms lifted, glowing. The shards began to glow as well. The purple, black, and blue light grew very bright. Her false green eyes burned into Hayato's orange eyes.

"Desvi… daña."

His eyes widened at her reply. She thrust her hands forward. White fire engulfed Hayato, raising him off his feet. The wind spun him in circles and fed the fire. Purple electricity gave him the longest, powerfullest, harshest execution. Touya's shards of winter, shot into the prince's body, floating on the concussive wave. The thunder clap sounded as Hayato's body was incinerated. Lyida's dragon of the darkness flame lifted its paw to the sky behind her, screaming in victorious anguish, before fading like the light from Lydia's attack.

The shadow assassin's vanished like smoke.

Every thing was quiet.

Lydia walked past Youko, and over to Touya.

Yusuke and Kuwabara walked slowly up to the couple.

Youko's silver hair turned red and Kurama joined them in silence.

Hiei even walked, instead of jumped, over to the group, wordless.

Genkai carried Boton's unconscious body and placed her beside Yusuke who was fading into unconsciousness himself.

Jin was on the other side of Touya. His big, ocean blue eyes had tears in them. When Jin shed his first tears, so did everyone else.

Lydia and Hiei were the only ones who hadn't begun crying.

Hiei's face betrayed the emotion of loss for four whole minutes. It was a record no one would bother to jot down. Lydia smiled at the lifeless body of her best, blue haired friend. Her voice brought more tears as she sang.

"_All of the miles of words we've spoken, all of the lines that got away… didn't we take the time to say them all…_" she choked on tears.

She dropped Touya's hand and sat back, crying heavily. She held her face in her hands, body shaking violently with obnoxiously loud sobs. Jin stepped over and held her.

Together, they cried the most.

Hiei patted Lydia's back and left the scene.

Lydia picked up Touya's hand and stroked his hair. His body was still as cold.

"I'll always love you, like you loved me," she whispered through tears.

* * *

**This makes me tear up a bit... WELL! Have I done a good job? Tell me! I'll answer the questions, comments, and all that jazz and biscuits. ;) **

**Good luck to all you other authors! Thanks for those of you who have read this and for your reviews and support, I really truley appreciate it all. **


	6. Epilogue

**Epilogue- "I've faound all I've waited for... and I could not ask for more"**

It was four months after the revolution had been stopped.

They all stopped by the Spirit World hospital twice a week where Danika was still in a coma.

Genkai's temple was full on the third Saturday of every month. Characters came and went constantly. No one was alone for too long. They all kept it touch decently.

Kuwabara and Yusuke went back to school. Lydia was enrolled in their school with them in the junior class. The two boys kept her company and none of the three ever got too bored.

Keiko always walked with her after school, usually nagging about the boys and homework. The two girls lived together now in Keiko's house.

Kurama met them every so often after the school day ended. Hiei popped in here and there, usually scaring them. Jin came by on those Saturdays, and on Lydia's seventeenth birthday.

It surprised them all how Lydia allowed this.

She had chosen to stay with Keiko over staying at the temple. She said something about needing to finally let go, and that things were only beautiful and utterly amazing when they didn't belong to you.

Needless to say, she spent a lot of time in the woods by the homey temple.

Summer training would begin in the next month.

Lydia had moved into the temple ahead of time. She hummed to herself, picking flowers in the garden Kurama and Yukina had made recently. She placed the yellow petals and green stems on her lap.

Her dark hair was a little shorter, to her shoulders since she cut it. She wore a soft yellow shirt that complimented her eyes and hair and tight blue jean shorts.

The wind blew her hair around behind her. Her pale green eyes had taken on a different light, but still rather pale.

The sun shined brilliantly over them. The birds sang loudly and happily. She smiled to herself, looking at the headstone in the back of the garden that she sat near.

There had been much controversy over where to bury Touya. They decided on the Honors' graveyard in Spirit World, since they didn't know anything of his family in the Makai. According to Lydia, the no longer existed.

His name was carved elegantly in the lovely stone. The epitaph was made up by everyone. They each had put their own words in, some sharing the same line, Lydia being the last.

_Friends will come and go_

_But we cherish them forever_

_Forever starts tonight_

_There's no going back_

_The sun will still shine_

_Though you're gone we'll smile_

_And even though we'll cry_

_In your name we'll confide_

_Love… is all you need_

Lydia looked up to the shining sky. Her small smile never seemed to fade from her face. She really was trying.

"Lydia!" a voice called and a few whistles sang beautifully.

She smiled broadly now. Her face seemed to shine with happiness.

She jumped up, jazz shoes bouncing off the ground as she bounded excitedly over to the arms of her friends that were waving to her at the gate of the temple. Her hair flew behind her in the wind, dancing with the currents.

Yusuke was the first to capture her in a hug as she jumped at them. Jin's booming laugh surrounded the three girls' chuckles.

Yukina came up behind them with Genkai in greeting, both smiling rather widely. Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara waited their turns for Lydia patiently.

Lydia's melodic laugh tinkled through the air like wind chimes.

The lush, green trees laughed with delight at the sight of such grand, undamaged, bright with love, and forever lasting friendship.

**:)**


End file.
